<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble Sleeping - Tenth Doctor x Reader Lemon by Avia_Rein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046929">Trouble Sleeping - Tenth Doctor x Reader Lemon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein'>Avia_Rein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Sex, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sleep, love." He said tenderly. I closed my eyes, allowing the beating of his hearts to lull me to sleep.</p>
<p>*I do not own Doctor Who or any of its amazing characters, I'm just a fan who likes to write smut*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trouble Sleeping - Tenth Doctor x Reader Lemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn't sleep. Lying in bed, I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom. I had painted a constellation of stars in glow in the dark paint across it in hopes that it would help me sleep. It worked about half the time. Apparently, this was not one of those times. <br/>Sitting up, I turned on the light and grabbed a book from my nightstand. I started reading in hopes that it would make me sleepy again. <br/>"Trouble sleeping?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the doorframe. I jumped, dropping the book. <br/>"Oh, Doctor," I said, surprised, "Yeah, a little bit." <br/>He gave me a soft smile, "What a coincidence, I am too." <br/>I thought for a second before patting the bed next to me, "Want to come read with me?" The Doctor paused for a second, then crawled into bed beside me. I fought a blush as I became very aware of the weight of his body lying next to mine. Trying to maintain a nonchalant air, I opened Memoirs of a Geisha and began to read out loud, <br/>"I long ago developed a very practiced smile, which I call my "Noh smile" because it resembles a Noh mask whose features are frozen. Its advantage is that men can interpret it however they want; you can imagine how often I've relied on it. I decided I'd better use it just then, and of course, it worked. He let out all his breath and tossed down the cup of sake I'd poured for him before giving an enormous laugh I'm sure was prompted more by relief than anything else.</p>
<p>"The very idea!" he said, with another big laugh. "You, growing up in a dump like Yoroido. That's like making tea in a bucket!" And when he'd laughed again, he said to me, "That's why you're so much fun, Sayuri-san. Sometimes you almost make me believe your little jokes are real."<br/>I paused, realizing the Doctor had scooted closer to me, listening to me read. My face grew red as I registered the nearness. <br/>"Is everything okay?" He asked, peering at me. <br/>"Um, yeah," I said, tucking a strand of (Y/C) hair behind my ear. I stared at the book, trying to find my spot again. A hand reached out and gently gripped my chin, turning my head back to face the Doctor. My breath hitched in my throat when I realized our faces were just inches from each other. We stared at each other for a moment before he closed the distance between us. <br/>The Doctor kissed me long and slow, tongue sliding between my lips. I moaned into the kiss, my own tongue intertwining with his. Gently, he laid me back onto the pillows, the book slipping from my hands as I reached up to tangle my fingers in his messy hair. He groaned, rolling on top of me. His weight pressed me into the bed, though not uncomfortably. <br/>The Doctor's lips moved along my jawline and down my neck, his hands roaming down my sides. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I clung to him, my own hands sliding under his shirt. He moaned as my hands drifted over his firm chest and stomach, his kisses becoming more urgent. <br/>"Doctor!" I gasped, pulling at his clothes. I needed to be as near to him as I could possibly get. Sensing my desperation, the Doctor began stripping me of my clothes. Piece by piece, we pulled the clothing from each other until there was nothing left between us. Electricity sparked everywhere our bare skin touched. <br/>My head tilted back as the Doctor's long fingers tangled in my hair, exposing my neck to him. He gently nipped at the tender flesh, making me moan his name. <br/>Through my haze of sensation, I was aware of the Doctor moving above me, his cock pressing against my slick folds. I gasped as I felt him push inside me, back arching as he completely sheathed himself to the hilt. My eyes opened, meeting his own gaze as I gripped his shoulders. We stared at each other for a moment before he bent his head down and kissed me lightly on the lips. <br/>Slowly, he rocked his hips, thrusting into me in long even strokes. I found myself writhing underneath him, hips bucking up to meet his. <br/>"Doctor!" I moaned, clinging to him as my senses floated away on a wave of pleasure. The sound of his name on my lips seemed to spur him on. Gripping my hips, he began to thrust into me quicker. I could feel a tight knot beginning to form in my core each time he brushed over my sweet spot. <br/>"Doctor...I'm...I'm going to..." I gasped out, head tilting back. <br/>"Come for me, love," The Doctor said huskily in my ear, the command pushing me over the edge. The knot snapped, sweeping me away in a tsunami of sensation and pleasure. I cried out his name, back arching as I shuddered in his arms. Above me, the Doctor groaned my name, finding his own release when my walls clenched down on him. Clinging to each other, we rode out our highs until we slowly came back to our senses, catching our breath as we gazed at each other. <br/>The Doctor kissed me softly, pulling out of me. An empty feeling was left where his cock had been a moment ago, drawing a low moan from my lips. The Doctor chuckled at my protest, lying next to me and pulling me into his arms. Lying my head on his chest, I listened to the beating of his two hearts. The sound began to lull me into a peaceful tiredness.<br/>"Tired?" The Doctor's voice was soothing as he brushed the hair from my eyes. I nodded and yawned, eyes drooping. My reaction made him chuckle. <br/>"Sleep, love." He said tenderly. I closed my eyes, allowing the beating of his hearts to lull me to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>